Who Destiny Can Lead You To
by follow-ur-dreams
Summary: Another Fingerprints fic about Rae and Anthony mainly. The rating is only precautionary, it could most likely be rated PG. Please read and review! The Fingerprints series of books by Melinda Metz rules!


A/N- well I decided to write another fingerprints fic, this one also based around Anthony and Rae, hope you like it.  
  
Who Destiny Can Lead You To  
  
Anthony walked through the halls happier then he had been for a long time. Of course, there was a simple reason for this change in his feelings, the new way that he actually enjoyed most of life, he didn't curse it all the time for being so crappy. In fact, quite the opposite. Yep, the answer for this is extremely simple and straightforward. So simple that it's all summed up in one word. Rae. He was even happier because he would be seeing her soon. They had plans after practice so Rae had decided to come and watch before they met up with Jessie and Mandy, since they were planning on going on a double date to the movies. Jessie felt too nervous to go by himself with Mandy, and had asked Anthony to come with them and bring Rae, so that he could get some moral support and advice. Rae should arrive any time soon.  
  
After changing in the locker-room he walked out and onto the oval, ready for football practice. He was a few minutes early, as he usually was, whether he did a lap while he waited or just chilled out for a while, or talked to Rae on the phone. However it was a bit different today. Marcus was waiting in the middle of the oval, arms crossed against his chest. His eyes immediately turned into slits as he glared at Anthony, approaching him from the other end of the oval.  
  
"Aww, crap." This was the only thing Anthony could come up with to mutter to himself when he saw Marcus. Immediately the happiness he was feeling disappeared, replaced instead with anger, annoyance, and hell, a lot of disgust. What a jerk. As if he did that to Rae. If he loves her so freakin much why did he let her deal with everything on her own? Why didn't he help her instead of leaving her alone and hiding away like the scared asshole he is? Thoughts like this continued to run around in his mind as he approached Marcus. He reached him and stood there, hands at his sides, staring straight back at Marcus. After getting no response Anthony sighed and said, "Well? I'm imagining you wanted to see me. I don't have all day, at least not much of one that I would possible want to waste on you."  
  
Marcus went straight into talking after that. "How the hell could you do that?! You knew how I felt about Rae, I confided in you! You even tried to help me! Why did you do that by the way? If you wanted her for herself, why did you help me? Huh? Or was it just better this way for you? Make me get my hopes up and then completely crush them? Is that it?"  
  
Anthony interrupted before Marcus could throw any more accusations at him. "Freaking hell Marcus, get a life! I knew Rae before I came to this school, hell she is the reason I came to this school. She went to the coach and told him about me, she thought I could do this. She supported me, just like I have and do support her, unlike you. And I helped you get back together with her because I thought that was what Rae wanted. I thought that she deserved to be with someone like you, one of the popular guys. One of the smart, rich football players. And I thought that was okay because you said you loved her. I thought you would have made her happy, helped her when she needed it. I didn't know you would run off at the first sign of a problem. You didn't stick by her that first time when she was in the hospital, and I should have realised that you would never stick by her. You're too scared. Of what people think, of your freaking reputation! You don't deserve Rae, and she doesn't want you. She loves me, and I love her. And I don't care if I crushed your little hopes or your spirit. You two were over before you even begun," he spat out, glaring at Marcus and taking a step towards him.  
  
In the distance the coach and a few of the football team members approached the oval just in time to see Anthony taking a step towards Marcus. They started running to stop either of them from doing anything stupid, but they were too late.  
  
That was it. Marcus snapped. His right arm shot out at lightning speed and hit Anthony in the jaw before he had time to register anything. However, in about the second that it took Anthony to realise that he had been punched, he threw out his right arm and punched Marcus in the stomach before his left arm shot out and punched him across the face. Marcus bent over, partially winded.  
  
Anthony looked down at Marcus in disgust, and turned around, walking away. The other team-members saw him and slowed down, thinking that it was all over. They were wrong. Marcus straightened and grabbed Anthony by the arm, forcing him around to face him before punching him again, hard. Anthony's nose began to bleed slowly, and he wiped away some of the blood roughly with his arm.  
  
He tackled Marcus to the floor, and the two rolled over on the lawn, throwing punches in any unguarded spot on the opponent that they could find. Neither of them had noticed that Rae had arrived at the beginning of the fight, just before Marcus threw a punch. She had been running down the steps of the bleachers as fast as she could, which honestly wasn't very fast, although she had improved after having to run so much to save to her own life. She finally arrived and pulled Anthony and Marcus apart, which was pretty easy to do because neither one of them wanted to accidentally hit Rae.  
  
She grabbed Anthony's hand and pulled him away a bit further, handing him some tissues from her bag for his bleeding nose and checking any other scratches or grazes on his face, and the bruise that was forming on his left cheek. One of her hands ran through his hair and the other rested on his shoulder as she asked if he was okay and why they had been fighting. Marcus decided to answer for him.  
  
"We were fighting because that loser that you call your boyfriend for whatever reason seems to think that he's better then me, and that you love him and that you hate me. Rae, come on, how can you love him. He can't even read properly, he's a total, what do they call them, oh that's right, bluebird. I am so much better then him and you know it, he doesn't deserve you, I do. You'd be so bloody lucky to have me, the most popular guy in the school, and you go for him? He's an idiot Rae, why go with him when you can have me?" he asked her, a smug tone in his voice.  
  
Rae looked down at the ground quickly and twirled a lock of her reddish- brown hair around her index finger, sauntering over to where Marcus was standing. "Actually Marcus, I've been thinking," she said with a seductive smile as she reached him.  
  
"Oh really?" he replied, the smug tone in his voice coming out even stronger as he stepped closer to Rae. Before he knew what was going on Rae extended her arm and slapped him hard across the face, her hand stinging from the impact, but her face not letting that bit of pain show through.  
  
"Yeh, I have been, about what a complete and total jerk you are!" She yelled at him. "You do not deserve me!" she screamed, emphasizing the 'do not' part, "Anthony does! I love him, not you! I have never loved you the way I love him, and I never will. You're a good for nothing asshole and if I ever see you again it will be too soon! I hate how you treated me! I hate how you tried to win me back with freaking jewellery! I hate how you even had the nerve to try and get back together with me after what you did when I was in the hospital! God, I hate you!"  
  
"Aw, come on Rae. You didn't seem to hate me during our little make-out sessions," Marcus countered, throwing a satisfied glance in Anthony's direction, looking a bit shocked when he didn't see the fury and shock that he thought would spread across Anthony's face at hearing those words. Is he really that much of an idiot? Anthony asked himself, stupid question, he answered back. Of course Anthony knew that they would have made out a few times, wasn't that the same thing he had done with Yana to try and get over Rae?  
  
Rae stood her ground, "oh, you mean the make-out sessions that we had when nobody was looking or when we were far away from where anyone from school could see us to save you from the embarrassment of being seen in public with me? Actually I don't really remember that much about them, nothing really that special to remember if you get what I'm saying. And anything that does come back to me, makes me want to throw up! Get this through your head: I hate you. I never want to talk to you again or have to look at you yet alone get back together with you, so don't ever try and tell me that I should be with you and not Anthony. Anthony is everything that I love and care about, everything that you're not." She finished. She then walked over to Anthony who was looking at her with an expression of extreme pride written on his face, and wrapped her arm around his waist, pulling him with her to the locker room to grab his clothes before leaving.  
  
As they walked up out to the car park where Anthony had his car, well his mum's car parked, Anthony congratulated Rae. "Your amazing," he whispered into her ear as they reached the car. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him to her tightly as he returned her embrace eagerly, burying his face into her hair.  
  
"I love you," Rae told him, leaning back slightly to look at him. "I love you too," he replied as he pushed a stray lock of curls behind her ear. She kissed him quickly on the lips, and he kissed her again, but for a bit longer, and Rae grinned when they broke apart. Anthony kissed her again, this time on the cheek before suggesting that they should get in the car and drive to his house quickly, "I think I need a shower and a boxing bag before we go meet Jesse and Mandy," he told her.  
  
"You know there are other ways to release that anger," she told him playfully, running her finger down the top of his arm, which was still wrapped around her waist. "Oh, is there now?" he asked her, equally as playfully. He didn't wait for her answer and instead scooped her up into his arms, her head burying itself into his neck, muffling her giggles as he moved her position slightly to allow him to open the car door. He lowered her gently into the passenger seat, kissed her on the cheek, causing her to move to the side as he moved the kiss to her neck, kissing her gently, but playfully, as she continued to giggle. She grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him deeply, before letting him go. He grinned at her, making her want to melt, and walked around to the drivers seat before getting in and driving to his house to have a shower.  
  
A/N- well? Did ya like it? Please review and let me know! Thanks everyone! 


End file.
